The Jurassic Jackrabbits
A trio of clone Jupiter Jackrabbits with dinosaur DNA and created by a Jupiter Jackrabbit named "General Jackrabbit" (a rabbit version of Darth Vader) from Jupiter. But, they were defeated by Ricky Ricotta's MightyRobot. They become allies to Ricky and his robot as the series continues. Biography vs. the Jurassic Jackrabbits from Jupiter They were born in General Jackrabbit's laboratory inside his ship, using DNA from three dinosaurs skulls (Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus Rex) and clipping of hair from the General's fluffy tail. The Cloning Machine pop out three eggs and they hatch the Jurassic Jackrabbits (Rabbidactyl, Triharetop and Bunnysaurus Rex), the General throw them out his spaceship and use his Meany Machine to grow dinosaur-sized to destroy the city of Squeakyville. Then, briefly beaten by Ricky's Mighty Robot and their creator/father, General Jackrabbit command them to fight back. The Jurassic Jackrabbits were easily defeating the robot together with their own combination moves and Mighty Robot defeated them again. General Jackrabbit use his growth machine to boost their size giving them a advantage over robot. But, Ricky shrink the dino-bunnies back to their baby size (a regular rabbit-size). With their evil creator/father (General Jackrabbit) in jail. Lucy (Ricky's cousin) took them as her pets and best friends. They later become qudratagonists and allies to the Mighty Robot. Vs the Stupid Stinkbugs from Saturn Few months later after October. Ricky and Mighty Robot were invited to Lucy's birthday party at her house. They welcome Ricky and Mighty Robot to the party, Lucy revealed to Ricky to they finally have been given names based on their favorite treats. Everybody was eating a big pile of grilled cheese sandwiches brought out Lucy's parents, Lucy wanted play princess first before eating and they were too hungry to play. Lucy stealthily kidnapped by Sergeant Stinkbug mistakenly thought she is princess of Earth (due to by terrible targetting transmission of locating Earth's ruler from his incompetent Saturn Stinkbugs) and demand rubies for control of Earth. The Jurassic Jackrabbits learn Lucy is missing, Waffles carries his brothers to look for her and Ricky's Mighty Robot followed them along with Ricky. After learning the rubies were fake (they're crayons) and Lucy threatened the Sergeant Stinkbug to released her or her pets will make pay, Sergeant laugh as a bluff and sarcastically thinks it's going drawing paper with crayons. Waffles, Fudgie, and Cupcake surprise attack him and jumped on his Attack Pod to distracted him enough for Mighty robot to arrived pulled out his Attack Pod, they reunited with their owner and thinking they won. In the grip of Mighty robot's hand, the Sergeant Stinkbug activated his communicator to called his warrior Saturn Stinkbugs and he slips out the robot's hand and retreated back to his Attack Pod to get his bag of "Grow-Big Gumball" from his Attack Pod. He gives two his minions, causing them to grow. The Mighty Robot battles well against them at first, but Sergeant Stinkbug gives them more Gumballs, making them bigger than they were before. Waffles carries Ricky and Lucy to take on Sergeant Stinkbug own their on without Fudgie and Cupcake, they getting captured by his Attack Pod's mechanical hand's grip. Fudgie and Cupcake follow their friend and whereabouts while seeing the city is under attack by two giant Saturn Stinkbugs, both crawl up the leg of the Saturn Stinkbug and perching it's shoulder. Then, Fudgie and Cupcake jump on Sergeant Stinkbug's Attack Pod and catapulted him off out his seat before Cupcake caught him by biting his military sash and Fudgie freed Ricky, Lucy and Waffles from the Attack Pod's big robotic hand. With Cupcake holding on Sergeant Stinkbug's sash and Fudgie e manage to swipe the Gumballs from under the stinkbugs' noses, and Ricky chomps them down. Once he is as big as the stinkbugs, he battles against them and wins. But then he soon realizes that he still needs to get rid of the foes. When he turns around, he finds that Lucy had the rest of the Gumballs (she enjoys Gumballs so much), and has grown way bigger than anyone else. She grabs the rest of the stinkbugs, stuffs them back inside the spaceship, and hurls them back to Saturn. Fudgie and Cupcake find "Super-Shrinking Saltwater Taffy" and feed it to the two cousins. Once they are back to normal, they throw Sergeant Stinkbug in jail. When Ricky and Lucy get back and tell everyone what happened, they think it's all just part of a game they were playing. Ricky's father is happy that Ricky played nice with Lucy, though. The book finishes with the heroes celebrating their victory. vs Uranium Unicorns of Uranus Ricky goes to Lucy's house to borrow Waffles to help save his robot from evil Uncle Unicorn and his minions of taking over Earth, only to see his cousin playing with slightly grown (size of a big dog by human's standards). Lucy tags along with Ricky to ride Waffles to rescue Mighty Robot, leaving Cupcake and Fudgie behind (feeling two of them useless to aid them). Lucy cheer them by telling to guard the two cookies on the plates while they're gone. Cupcake and Fudgie see Uncle Unicorn's giant Ladybot is about to crush Mighty Robot. Knowing to guard the cookies, both carry in their mouths and run to the forest of Squeakyville to save their friends. Running underneath the Ladybot, they see wired shoelaces and tied them together. Ladybot trips and destroy by it's own weight, Ricky and Lucy are happy Cupcake and Fudgie of their courage to save them and their brother, Waffles. Once the battle is done, they returned home with Lucy after Uncle Unicorn to jail. Members The Jurassic Jackrabbits genetic clone of General Jackrabbit with dinosaur DNA, they are brothers and once used for destruction. Now, reform as pets/best friends to Lucy (Ricky's cousin) and allies to Ricky and the Mighty Robot. Now in 2015, they shown to double in sized in half a year as the book series goes on. *Cupcake the Bunnysaurus Rex: A lavender Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth and paw feet) of a rabbit and (a head, arms, legs and tail) of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Cupcake hatch from a blue egg with yellow stripes and zigzag rings, he is the youngest brother because he was hatch last. He is named Cupcake because his favorite treats is cupcakes and he is due facto leader, most of the times. *Waffles the Rabbidactyl: A orange Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth, paw feet and fluffy tail) of a rabbit and (a head, legs, wings and body) of Pterodactyl. Waffles hatch from a green egg with purple stripes and he is oldest brother because he hatch first. He is named Waffles because his favorite treats is waffles and he is only brother with power of flight. *Fudgie the Trihareatops: A cyan Jurassic Jackrabbit with (ears, buck teeth, paw feet and fluffy tail) of a rabbit and (a frilled-head, legs and body) of Triceratops. Fudgie hatch from a light orange egg with red dots and he is the middle clone because he hatch second. He is named Fudgie because his favorite treats is fudge and he is the muscle and thinker of his brothers. Trivia *They are first to be trio creations from a villain turned good and second to be reform by a kid, Lucy. *Their species names based rabbit puns and new names based things they like to eat. *The Jurassic Jackrabbits are the first clone minions of villain and using dinosaur DNAs to created them. *It's possible they will replace the Mighty Robot as protectors of Earth in few years or be powerful allies once they fully grown into their true size. *Similar to Jango Fett, they were clone as perfect soldiers like Clone/Storm Troopers. But, they end up being on side of good like Luke Skywalker. *In the 2002 version of the series, they were overgrown rabbits with dinosaur features and only come three shades of pink. In the 2014 remake artwork by Dan Santat, they come three colors and now with realistic dinosaur features and abilities. Fudgie original named is Fudge in 2002 version and the second hero to his name to be change in the series, the first is Mighty robot. *Now, the 2015 7th book of the series. They're the first characters to age and grown quickly within half a year to big-dog sized and gotten more useful ideas. Category:Animals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Comic Relief Category:False Antagonist Category:Mutants Category:Book Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mute